


21 Kisses with Park Jinyoung

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your relationship with Jinyoung can be summarised by 21 kisses.





	21 Kisses with Park Jinyoung

Park Jinyoung and kisses is a deadly combination. But hey, you're still alive and you can remember every death you suffered from him.

 **Kiss #1** \- You were a child as he is. You're neighbours and you play together, since his sisters are on the age where they didn't like having _Jirongie_ touch their dolls. So there you were at the backyard, creating mudpies with Jinyoung. He was telling you about his noonas and that they waste their time making the dolls kiss each other. You wondered if Jinyoung doesn't like kissing. He said he does like them; he even loves it when his mom kisses him. "What about you?" he asked. You weren't sure. So Park Jinyoung kissed you... and made you run home crying.

 **Kiss #2** \- During sixth grade, you dreamt of becoming a lifeguard. You loved your swimming subject and would help your classmates learn how to swim. You were teaching Park Jinyoung and had thought he could swim on his own after a few sessions. When he didn't appear for a minute, you realised he's drowning. You asked the teacher to find him--you were hysterically crying then. He was unconcious and pale so your instict is to give him a mouth to mouth resuscitation. Which wasn't entirely necessary cause he's actually just acting to guilt you from letting go of his hand. You cried again while trying to punch him.

 **Kiss #3** \- Middle school was a mess, with everyone trying to be popular and your friends all dating. You and Jinyoung could only hang out if you're on a party, else they would think you have a thing. On one of the girl's birthday party, the whole class was invited. You played a game of spin the bottle and somehow, fate wanted you to kiss the boy with lisp. You were ready to fight your friends for putting you in an embarrassing situation, but you noticed that Jinyoung actually looked like crying. He's aware that some of your classmates find him lame, and having you reject him so strongly just proves how uncool he is. Let's just say you have a very soft heart and a kiss is not a big deal at all. Everyone gasped when you walked to Jinyoung and kissed him without hesitations.

 **Kiss #4** \- It was unexpected. You started wearing a bit of make up--baby powder and lip gloss, so you could feel good about yourself. You went out of your house just in time as your neighbour did. Jinyoung stared at you until you got flustered and asked him what's his problem. He pointed at your lips, saying that it looks... weird. You bragged that it's your new strawberry flavoured lipgloss. "Really? It tastes like strawberries?" he wondered innocently. You took the tube from your pocket and showed it to him. But he wanted a taste, not a look, and figured it'll be best to try tasting the ones on your lips. You cried yet again.

 **Kiss #5** \- You have stopped talking to Jinyoung ever since he harrassed you. Yes, he did it out of curiousity and maybe to get back to you kissing him at the party, but still! You're at a party yet again and this time, you're playing truth or dare. The bottle landed on you and a friend asked you who you think is the most handsome out of all the boys in the room. You knew they would tease you with whoever you choose. Everyone was with their dates and the only single ones are JB, who glared at you so you won't mention him, Youngjae, who you didn't want to put on the spot, and Jinyoung. Jinyoung. They cheered when you said his name and even more when the bottle landed to him next. Jinyoung chose dare, scared that they would also make him choose and he could only say your name or else one of the guys will punch him for mentioning their girlfriends. But the dare is to kiss you. Somehow destiny wants the two of you to just end up together.

 **Kiss #6** \- It's been years since you've last seen Jinyoung. You both moved in the city for college but you didn't go to the same university and didn't cross paths even once. The next time you saw him, he's taller than you, oozing with charisma as he helps his mother set food on the table. Your parents and his wanted to celebrate the new year together, so they set up a party at your backyard. You and Jinyoung both went home for the occassion and found yourselves catching up about life. Soon enough, it's new year, and your families are greeting each other. They kissed each other's cheeks while singing Auld Lang Syne. So you leaned in and kissed Jinyoung's cheek too. You greeted him a happy new year before excusing yourself so you can go in the kitchen and cool your heating face.

 **Kiss #7** \- You started talking a lot with Jinyoung after the New Years Eve party. You met him in the city once you two are back to continue studying. Your friendly dates were usually during his free times--he didn't get much since law school requires all of him. But one time, you begged him to meet you for something very important. He never would've thought it's because you wanted to ask him to help you practice _kissing_. Jinyoung took you to his apartment even though he's still not sure about the idea. You wanted him to teach you how to kiss because you're finally getting a date after all these years. Jinyoung wondered why the hell are you getting a date just now and why you think you had to practice kissing. If that man is worth it, he should accept however lousy you kiss! But Jinyoung couldn't say it... and maybe he's a bit excited at the thought of kissing you for hours. He tried to teach you everything he knows. He didn't know how to feel when you just replied with a thank you.

 **Kiss #8** \- The date was a failure and you called Jinyoung to whine with you at a bar. He was stressed at school too so he used that as excuse to hang out with you. You told him how you didn't even have to learn how to kiss because Kim Yugyeom doesn't look like he has ever kissed a girl anyway. The boy was sweet but your type is more of a _man_. Somehow, you ended up going home with a man, who made you feel like a desirable woman.

 **Kiss #9** \- Jinyoung appeared on your doorway a week after what happened. You're still not sure how to feel about it; should you brush it off as a drunk fling or ask him if it means something, just to be sure? Before you could even decide what to say, he pulled you and kissed you, the way he taught you as an assuring kiss. He said sorry, not for what happened, but for doing it improperly. He would have wanted to take you out on a date first, like a real date and not your weekly catching up dates. He was sorry that he took advantage of your insobriety. You told him that you're not drunk now, but you certainly want it to happen again.

 **Kiss #10** \- You and Jinyoung got the pattern wrong. Usually, confession comes first before dating and sleeping together. But you've had plenty of kissing before going on dates and then sleeping together. Now you're playing scrabble and the dork managed to make the phrase I LOVE YOU using his tiles. You laughed when he insisted he scored 300 points because of it. The only thing he scored was your rewarding kiss.

 **Kiss #11** \- You went home together to visit your families. You told them that you're dating and everyone just kind of sighed and said 'Finally'. Still, you're not allowed to sleep in the same room or house so Jinyoung walked you to your front door and kissed you goodnight before he goes next door. When he's on his door, you called him and ran to him, like you're on some movie. You kissed him for a long time until you heard your father tell you to come home from the other side of the fence.

 **Kiss #12** \- Dating Jinyoung was like peace for your soul. It's not because he's boring and would rather just stay home and cuddle with you while he reads books; you do go out and even have cheesy dates on cafés and amusement parks. He kissed you right before the roller coaster go down. He made you feel full--that's why your soul is calm when he's with you.

 **Kiss #13** \- Jinyoung could be romantic too, if he's in the mood. You had a flu and was practically jelly, so he took the intiative to take care of you. He made sure you eat, stay hydrated, rest well, and drink medicine. And he kissed your sickness away. That's your favourite part.

 **Kiss #14** \- Soon enough, you moved in with Jinyoung. You both have jobs and were able to buy a house together. He drove you to your new home and kissed your hand as he drives. You wouldn't have thought it would happen years back when you were playing mudpies with him. Jiroungie is now holding your hand as you face a new chapter of your lives beside each other.

 **Kiss #15** \- Marriage to Jinyoung was more fun that you could have imagined. He never really lost his dorkiness and one time, he asked you to recreate the Spiderman kiss with him. Only, you're the one who's hanging from the couch while he takes his sweet time to kiss you. You demanded a neck massage after.

 **Kiss #16** \- You loved teasing him. He drives you to work and you kiss him as thank you. More often than not, the kiss will leave a mark on his cheek. Jinyoung would forget to check his face, so he calls you from his office to complain how you made his subordinates laugh at him.

 **Kiss #17** \- Because of this, you decided to just give him flying kisses. You get out of his car and just send him an air kiss before he drives away. Jinyoung preferred it on the early times but after a month of not receiving the _proper_ goodbye, he decided he'll just risk getting into his office with a kiss mark. At least they know he's getting some.

 **Kiss #18** \- When he's busy reading papers, you don't want to disturb him so you just give him a kiss on his jaw. This makes him relax and takes away a bit of his stress.

 **Kiss #19** \- Sometimes, you think even that would disturb him so you'll tiptoe around and try to walk away silently. But Jinyoung will notice. He calls your name and signals you to give him a kiss on the cheek. No one's too busy for kisses. His cheeks are very much available to have some.

 **Kiss #20** \- Once work has given the both of you a time to breathe, Jinyoung will make sure that he fills the gaps you two had during the busy times. While you cook food for the two of you, he will sneak behind you and plant kisses on the back of your neck. You will complain that he's disturbing you, but he'll continue to make sure you feel his love.

 **Kiss #21** \- You turn the stove off and face him. He lifts you up on the counter so you can find purchase. Kissing Park Jinyoung was death because he takes your breath away. But kissing Park Jinyoung is also life because if you don't get it once, living has no point.


End file.
